


Coffee, Tea, or Me?

by EllenOfOz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Dean Winchester, Coffee Shop Owner Dean Winchester, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/pseuds/EllenOfOz
Summary: The café where Dean works is the perfect place for Cas to get some writing done each morning, except for one problem. Dean is just too distractingly delicious.He can ignore it, for the most part. But one morning, Cas gets more than he expected in the foam of his triple-shot latte.





	Coffee, Tea, or Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrenchcoatBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchcoatBaby/gifts).



> This ficlet was written on and for TrenchcoatBaby’s birthday. Love you chicken!
> 
> Thanks for help with various ideas that went into this silly story, [CBFirestarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBFirestarter), [WaywardAF67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67) and WaywardJenn xxx
> 
> You can also find it (and me) [on Tumblr](https://ellen-of-oz.tumblr.com/post/176261088171/coffee-tea-or-me).

Castiel sat down at his usual table and opened his laptop. He was determined to get at least a thousand words down today, he just had to focus. There was just one problem.

He glanced over at the front of the store, where a crowd stood waiting for their morning coffee. They milled about, looking at their phones or chatting quietly, but they parted briefly to allow Cas a clear view of the barista working the machine, and his bright green eyes were looking right at Castiel. He gave Cas a ghost of a smile before the gap was blocked by a shifting customer.

Castiel snapped his eyes back to his computer, his draft sitting open. He took a few deep breaths to try to calm the adrenaline and sudden arousal that had spiked through him.

The guy's name was Dean, as proclaimed by the embroidery on his shirt. He also happened to be the most beautiful man Cas had ever seen, which was partially why he was considering trying out a different café since the guy was so damn distracting.

 _Focus_. He kept his eyes trained on the screen and tried to get back into his own head.

 

***

 

Dean looked up from his perch behind the counter, only to see blue eyes raking over him. This was the third time he’d caught the guy checking him out in the last hour. The first time, the poor bastard turned bright red, knocked over his--thankfully empty--water glass, and stared a hole through his keyboard.

It was busy this morning, but now Dean was finally making Cas’ coffee. He’d overheard him giving his order to Charlie on the first day he’d come in. Dean himself had been busy making coffee at the time, but when he’d heard the guy’s rumbling voice, then looked up into those bright blue eyes, he was a goner. Cas was the hottest person ever to walk through those cafe doors, but he hardly ever spoke to Dean or to anyone while he was in here, just kept typing away at his computer.

As he was frothing the milk, he had an idea.

 

***

 

Castiel had finally managed to get back into his groove and was busily tapping at his keyboard, when someone loomed over his table. He looked up, irritated, only to be met with a wide smile and bright green eyes.

“Here's your latte, Cas,” Dean said, then put something down on the table and turned with a wink.

Castiel barely managed a thank you. How did Dean do that consistently, each day he came in here—take away his ability to speak? What was he, sixteen? _Get a grip, man_.

He looked down at the coffee and blinked. He blinked again. It wasn't…was it?

There, in the foam on the top of his coffee, was what looked like a large, erect phallus.

It wasn't unusual for there to be artwork in the foam on the coffees here, but they usually ranged from hearts, to leaves, to basic flowers. A few weeks previously, at Easter, Dean had put decorated eggs shapes on the top of the coffees, and on Cas’ he’d put three carrots. When questioned about it, he said that he knew Castiel didn’t eat chocolate, so he’d given him carrots for the Easter bunny. 

But he’d never seen… 

He blinked again then looked around at Dean, who was already back busily making coffee again behind the counter. 

Had he… 

Had he just sent Cas a dick pic? _In coffee?_ Surely not. It almost seemed a shame to ruin it as he dumped in a spoonful of sugar and stirred it up, and by the time he was done stirring he decided it must just be a coincidence. A weird, hilarious coincidence. 

He sipped at the coffee, then went back to typing. 

 

***

 

Dean waited around to see what Castiel would say. He carefully didn't look at the guy for a good while, not wanting to see revulsion on his face, but eventually he couldn't help it and peeked. 

Cas was deep in concentration, tapping away of his keyboard. His empty mug sat forlornly by his right hand. 

The guy was in here most days lately, working on his computer. Dean wondered what he was writing today. His trench coat hung on the chair behind him—he always had it with him, even on these warm May days. His mind wandered to what might be underneath that that badly fitting suit, but he quickly shook himself out of such dangerous thoughts while he was on shift. He really didn't need to be hiding a boner while taking orders. 

Of course, if Cas wasn't into it, this was all for nothing. But Dean figured that if you don't ask, you don't get. And he hoped he would be getting very soon. 

He turned to peek again at Cas’ table, but he realised with a start that it was empty. He'd left without a word. 

Oh well, he guessed he had his answer. He went to the empty table to collect the cup, scrunching up the napkin that was still sitting under the saucer. 

 

***

 

Castiel thought no more about the coffee-dick until the following morning, when he entered the café and approached the counter to order. Charlie didn't seem to be there—it was just Dean talking the orders and making the coffee like a man possessed. 

Castiel joined the queue and waited until he reached the counter. Dean's eyes went wide when he saw Cas standing there, and he gave a weary sort of smile. Castiel's heart went out to him, and he cocked his head to the side, wondering what was wrong. 

He gathered his courage. “No Charlie today?”

“No,” Dean said in that beautiful baritone that Cas could always hear from the other end of the café—it made him lose his train of thought continuously. Honestly, it was almost an occupational hazard. He could go a whole ten minutes without hearing Dean's laugh and get immersed in his story, but as soon as he heard it, he was lost. “She's got the flu that's going around. Just me today,” he added with a wry smile. 

Cas froze for a few moments in confusion. Who got the flu? Oh, Charlie. “Oh right,” he said. “In that case, I'll have—” 

“... A large triple-shot latte. I gotcha,” Dean finished for him, with a wink. 

“Right, thanks.” Cas tried to breathe normally to calm his pulse jumping in his throat. Before he turned away to his table, he said, hesitantly, “I enjoyed the artwork you poured on my coffee yesterday.”

Dean just raised his eyebrows. 

“You did, huh? Thanks!” He smiled and it was like the sun was shining full in Castiel's face. He managed a stiff nod and turned to his table before he fell over. At least Dean had looked pleased about the compliment. 

It took a little longer than usual for Dean to get through all the morning orders, and Cas was well immersed in his writing before Dean took him his coffee. 

“There y’go,” he said with a grin, scurrying off back to his machines. 

Cas watched him go, then looked down at the coffee. There was another penis on it. He looked back up at Dean, but he was taking more orders.  

He stirred the sugar in, wondering just what the hell the barista was playing at. As he lifted the cup to his lips, he noticed the something was written on a napkin under the cup. 

_If you're interested to find out more about my latte art, I get off at 2. - D <3_

Castiel stared at the little heart for a moment, before his eyes snapped back up to Dean, watching him thoughtfully. 

 

***

 

Dean usually loved it when the shop was busy, but this morning it meant that he couldn’t keep stealing glances at Cas like he usually did. When he did get to look, Cas was hard at work, eyes glued to his screen.

By the time the morning rush died down, Dean was just tidying up a bit when a newcomer came through the door, spied Cas and hurried over. He greeted him with a smile and Cas jumped up with an answering grin, giving this new guy a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Dean felt a stab of something that might be jealousy, as he realised he’d been standing in one place staring for probably longer than he should have. He kept wiping down the machines, keeping an eye on Cas and his friend. They chatted amiably, and the new guy made no move to come and order coffee. After a while, the guy moved to sit around Cas’ side of the table, to see his computer screen.

Dean kept watching out of the corner of his eye, until eventually they both left, the guy’s arm around Cas’ shoulders. 

Dean sighed. So much for the napkin trick. Guess he wasn’t getting laid tonight.

 

***

 

Castiel was expecting closing the store to take a little longer without Charlie helping. He’d gone and had lunch elsewhere with his agent, Gabriel. He didn’t want to embarrass Dean, after all. 

He’d only just returned to the café, but was only a little after two when Dean left the shop, startling with he saw Cas standing there by the door, leaning back against the wall. 

“Hey,” was all Dean managed before Cas launched at him, grabbing his shirt and shoving him into the wall.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Cas snarled, his face barely an inch from Dean’s.

“I-”

Cas interrupted him by planting his lips on Dean’s in a searing kiss. Dean melted into it, grabbing the back of Cas’ neck and pulling him in closer. Cas ground his hips against Dean’s, pulling out a filthy moan.

Cas broke the kiss and whispered into Dean’s ear, panting harshly, “You put dicks on my coffee.”

“What?” Dean pulled back, staring at him. “When?”

“Yesterday, and again today.”

Dean looked affronted. “Babe, they were supposed to be ferns.”

Castiel blinked at his boyfriend, then laughed. “No, Dean. They were clearly penises. I had to stir them away so none of your customers could see!” 

Dean looked indignant for a few moments, then he dissolved into laughter as well. “Dude, I’m trying to practise the new designs. Not my fault if you’ve got dicks on the brain!”

Cas hummed thoughtfully. “Come on, I’ll show you just what’s in my brain right now.” He grabbed Dean’s belt loops and dragged him closer, pressing their lips together again. 

“That was Gabriel who I met with earlier, by the way.”

Dean gave an endearing pout. “Why didn't you introduce me?”

Cas grimaced. “You'll understand when you meet him. He's coming over for dinner tonight.”

Dean nodded, then put his hand into Cas’ back pocket as they wandered down the street towards their apartment.


End file.
